dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feca/Intelligence/2
Introduction An Intelligence Feca build. Many see Fecas as an easy class to play, simply because they can reduce damage with their shields. This however can be misleading. While Fecas are strong in the sense that they can block damage done to them through the use of shields, there is really only so much that they can do. The main downfall of a Feca is their limited amount of attack spells. Fecas spells are mostly made up of shielding and damage reducing spells, as of such they can be considered more of a support class, at least until level 70. Characteristics Raising # If you can afford it, scroll Intelligence to 101. It boosts your shields and your damage. # Put all of your points into Intelligence. # You should also aim to fully scroll all of your other stats, most importantly Wisdom and Agility for their general usefullness. Spell Class Spells Raising * Lv. 1-11: Raise Earth Armor to 5. Very useful for surviving early on. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Natural Attack to 5. You need something to attack with. It's also non linear, unlike Cloudy Attack though it does do less damage. It is preferred at higher levels though. Level 22-41: The next lot of levels becomes a little more complicated, so i will try to take you through it step by step. You need to level more of your shield spells. By level 26 you have the all of the shields which directly apply to a certain element. Glowing Armor, Aqueous Armor and Wind Armor. Level Glowing Armor to level 4 (6 Spell Points). Aqueous Armor is not highly useful, perhaps leveling to level 2 is all that is needed, if you want you can level it to 3, but no higher (1-3 Spell points){edit) it is advised to get all spells to 4 except still get earth to 5 due to the other bonuses they give like % resist to ap and mp lossbut you dont hav to get glowing up. Wind Armor to level 5, this spell is very useful for mid level leveling, providing you have p2p, which you do need for this guide. Wind Armor will help you to solo Chafers in the cemeteries and Rats in the cave at the Port of Madestream. (10 Spell points) If you have followed this you should have used around 17-19 Spell points. Note that this section goes from levels 21 to 41. Wind Armor and Glowing Armor will later have parts of them undone to accommodate another spell, but i will explain this later. Level 42-51: Immunity is the next spell which should be leveled. While at first glance this spell might seem almost useless, only lasting 2 turns, with a cool down of 8 at level 5. It is an invaluable Feca spell. It can save you, or one of your allies, over and over again, battle to battle. Get this to level 5 ASAP. (10 Spell Points) Level 52-61: Glyph of Blindness is the next spell which should be leveled. However it only needs to be leveled to 2. (1 Spell Point) Level 62-71: You should have enough points saved up to level Teleportation to level 5 immediately. This is once again an invaluable spell which will help you in just about every battle, plus it looks cool! (10 Spell Points) It is around this time which you need to unlearn some of those Shield Spells which we talked about earlier. If you are new to Dofus, then this concept may scare or confuse you, don't worry though, it's very simple. I would advise unlearning Wind Armor by two levels, so it is now level 3 and unlearning Glowing Armor to level 3. To unlearn spells, you simply have to buy unlearning potions from the Feca temple, located at (12,5). Talking to Hugo Bello will allow you to purchase the Unlearning Potions for each spell. You will need to purchase two for Wind Armor and one for Glowing Armor. Beware though that using the potion will have a fee of 20kk attached to each level, if i am correct, if not someone please correct this. This will give you back 10 Spell points, enough to level the spell I'm talking about to level 5. The spell is Staff Skill. This is one of the most important spells for a Feca. The main weapon for Fecas are Staffs, however i will get into this later. Level 72-81: At level 70 you obtain your most important, and strongest spell. Burning Glyph. This spell will give you incredible strength on the battle field. Leveling this to level 5 once you get it is a MUST. After obtaining this spell you will be able to level quite quickly and also to gather resources for scrolling, as we talked about earlier, or to level a profession such as tailor or shoemaker. (10 Spell Points) Level 82-91: Feca Shield is your next spell. I would advise leveling this to level 5 immediately, it is well worth it with a 38% reduction to every element at level 5. (10 Spell Points) Level 92-100: Paralyzing Glyph is the next spell. Very good MP reduction which works excellently with Burning Glyph. Leveling it to level 5 will reduce the cool down by 4 turns, very useful. Level it immediately. (10 Spell Points) Level 100:You now have your last spell until level 200. Glyph of Silence offers very nice AP reduction, however it comes at a high AP cost. Leveling this is more of a judgment call for now. I myself am not going to level this spell yet, as i feel the 10 points could be put to better use re-learning the spells you un-learnt. '''While this is quite comprehensive, remember, it is still just a guide, it's up to you as to how you play your character. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Get a Young Adventurer Set. It's an okay Set, giving plenty of Wisdom and Intelligence for low levels. Level 1-9: Young Adventurer Set. Quite a good set, which some Fecas use till level 38 if you cannot afford a Gobball Set. It is good as it offers bonuses for every stat and gives a good amount of wisdom for your level. Level 10-37: A good Intel based Gobball Set is the best thing for a Feca at this level. It provides a very good amount of Intelligence and is a staple of every young Fecas journey. However it can be fairly expensive, especially for new players, so a Young Adventurer Set may be better for some. Level 38-45: A Prespic Set is by far one of the best sets you will get. It offers large amount of Wisdom which will help you level quickly, it reflect damage and gives +damages. An all round fantastic set, which you will be using for a long time. Level 46-60: A Red Scaraleaf Set is the best thing for a Feca during these levels. It provides a good amount of Intelligence and Vitality, as well as wisdom and Resistance to Fire spells and weapons. Many would consider these upcomming levels to be the hardest levels. I certainly fond levels 40-60ish the hardest yet, so getting a good Scaraleaf set is a must. Level 60-100: This is were it begins to get tricky. You now have to start thinking about mixing and matching gear. A custom set is what must be designed now. There are various options to pick from here. I am currently using the following gear: Jelleadgear, Desire O' Ball Cloak, Red Turtle Belt Xelor Amulet, Apprenticeship Boots, 2X Ano Neemous Ring and a Fire Maged Kryst O' Ball. There are many differing combinations out there which all have their bonuses, at this stage it is up to you as to what your going to do. Wisdom gear which can help you level is Amulet of Luck Silimelle's wedding ring and Adelus. All of these items have helped me, but there are various choices available. Level 100+ By now you should have a good grasp of what set items your going to use. I think that a Feudala Set is a fantastic set, minus the Sword, using your Kryst O' Ball instead. By level 120 you should have a Dora Bora. I will leave the rest of the set choices to you. A Dora Bora can be expensive. If you do not have the funds to either buy or make one straight away, then i woukd advise using a Krutch. This is a very nice hat and provides quite nice bonuses. A good cape which i would advise would be the Nettlez. Providing good Intelligence and Vitality, makes you that much stronger. Boots can be a little tricky, you can stick with your Apprenticeship Boots if you wish, i went with a pair of Feudala Geta for the MP bonus. A nice belt is the Xenature which provides good Intel and Vitality bonuses. In the way of rings, a Farle's Magic Bracelet is a good option as well as a Gelano. For these levels you should be able to decide which items you want, whether or not you wish to have a full set or a custom set. Weapons: Level 1 - 40: There are various weapons which you can use here. If you are going to be using a Young Adventurer Set, then i would advise using staffs such as Powerful Leafy Staff and Flatu Lance. However if you are going with a Gobball Set then you should use the Gobball Hammer. Level 41 - 58: A Fire Kwakblade is very useful for these levels, and will become your main tool of destruction, so to speak. It deals good fire damage and will help you through these tough levels. Level 59 - 1xx: A Fire Maged Kryst O' Ball is the best weapon for you now, although some Fecas do use Magus Bwork staff Instead. They both offer the same amount of damage, but have different bonuses, and frankly, the Kryst O' Ball looks alot better. 1xx+: Many options arise here. You can keep using staves, or switch over to a different form of weapons. If you are looking at Daggers then i find that Citrus Daggers are quite nice when fire maged. Wands are another options, a wide variety of these are available. Marie Aigue's Staff is quite nice when fire maged. There are various choices, but you should know what it is that you want. Leveling You can consult Leveling guide for further reference but i have listed what i leveled on so far. Level 1-2X: Incarnam. I leveled there until around level 25. Fighting the flowers there will give you good experience until you get Earth Armor. After that you can do a mix of Incarnam Dungeon and Prepubescent Chafers. Both of these give good experience and are fairly quick. Remember that you can't return to Incarnam if you leave at level 15 or over. So make sure you've got all the equipts you will need for those levels before that level. Alternatively, if you are new the game, you can simply do the quests for a Boon Set. Level 2x-3x/4x: I leveled on Mushds at these levels. They give very nice experience for these levels, especially if you are in a prespic set. Using a Hed's Cane is a good idea here. You can easily solo these in 2-4 minutes for around 7,000 exp a fight, which makes leveling fast and easy, given that you will take little or no damage. Level 3x/4x-6x: Perhaps the hardest levels as it requires a fair bit of grinding and solid leveling. I chose to level on Scaraleaves here. They give pretty nice experience and you will rarely take damage. Watch out for high level Green Scaraleaves, they can hurt, however you should be fine with the rest. There are various other things which you can level on in these levels. Piglets are very good. Located in the Porcos Territory, they are very easy to kill, with a -18% resistance to fire damage. They have only one attack, which is air based. With a high level Wind Armor, level 5 like i suggested, you will take no damage. Here, depending on the mobs, you can receive around 10,000 to 15,000 exp a fight on high level mobs. Another option is to fight on Wabbit Island. You can get some good exp there. There are more options then this of course. You can always get leeched by someone if you know a high level character. These levels are alot about grinding and putting in the time. But all good things take time and patience. Level 6x-7x: Once again there are probably alot of good options, and refering to the Leveling guide will give you some good ideas. This is the down hill part of your leveling, your approaching the finishing line and it is about to get alot easier and alot more fun. What i chose to level on at this stage was very much group orientated. Leveling on Plain Cracklers is a very good idea, they give nice experience and also drop plenty of stones which can be sold to fund any set items etc which you still need. Also i leveled on Kanigers. They provide nicer experience then the Cracklers, however don't have the nice drops, and are more deadly. If you've got a high level friend then you can leech off of them for the levels, which is by far the easier choice. Level 70-1xx: Moon island is most likely the easiest and fastest experience which you will be able to get during these levels. I am currently leveling on them, and with 200+ wisdom i can easily get around 40,000 exp for a 1-2 minute fight.